


tastier than souls

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cocky Soul, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pie, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 6th:</p><p>soul and the reader have been friends for a long while, and have a...strange arrangement.</p><p>maka has no clue.</p><p>obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tastier than souls

The warm pie nearly disappeared off the windowsill when it caught your eye. You snatched it up quickly and placed it safely on the counter.

“y’know…” you strolled over to the window and leaned forward, looking down at him. “if you want a piece all you have to do is ask, soul.”  
He smiled meekly up at you, and stood. “yeah, um…sorry, Y/N. I’m just hungry is all.” He gave you his lopsided smile, attempting to charm you with his “devilishly handsome looks” you’d overheard him say once at lunchtime.

You scoffed, shoving his shoulder and moving to open the back door of your house.

“get in here.” You sighed, opening the Birchwood door wide as he stepped inside, closing it behind him.

“thanks, Y/N. you shouldn’t have.” He had such a smug look on his face.  
You scoffed again, grabbing the whipped cream out of the fridge. “shut it, you little shit.” You muttered before squirting a little into your mouth.

Soul’s loud laughter filled the kitchen as you went to grab plates and utensils.

You laughed too, scooting past him to grab the pie and cutting it.

The two of you walked into the tiny living area of your ground floor room at the academy, bringing the can of whipped cream with you.

You flopped on the plain gray couch, piling whipped cream high atop your pie and then handing the can to soul.

You felt a little awkward all squished up against him like this.

It was true, you’d always thought of soul as attractive, but not exactly someone you’d want a relationship with.

At the moment, you two were sort of…friends with benefits.

It was either him curling into a table because of your hand, or him trembling and leaning back against a tree because of your mouth.

When it came to you, he was…different. He was always quick and gentle about things, and he always tried to hide his nosesbleeds from you.

This arrangement was just your everyday run-of-the-mill pair of students exchanging oral sex.

After only about ninety seconds soul had inhaled his piece of pie.

“can I get another piece?” he asked, licking a little whipped cream off his lips.

You tapped your chin, pretending to think about it.

“you can…earn it.” You said teasingly as you spread your legs.

He laughed, setting his plate on the coffee table.

You shrugged, slumping against the back of the couch. “what? I’m bored and horny, you’re bored and hungry.”

You saw a little bit of blood trickling down from his nose as he moved in front of you.

“what” you chuckled as you undid your jeans, pushing them down and sliding them off your legs.

He chuckled breathlessly, looking right at your face as he dragged your panties down.

“you. Saying you’re bored and horny, s-spreading your legs right in front of me.” He muttered “it’s enough to get to any guy.”

Before he began, sticking out his tongue and leaning down, you spoke. “how about we make this interestng?”

He looked up at you, and put his tongue back in his mouth.

“how?” he narrowed his eyes at you.

“how about…the better you do on me, the more pie you earn.” You smirked.

He gave you a toothy grin. “you’re on.”

He gripped your thighs, spreading you as wide as you could go, and grinned up at you. “I’m gonna eat you like I eat souls.” He growled, licking a long stripe up your sex.

You gasped, not expecting the sensation to come so quickly.

His breath was hot against you, his tongue circling your clit before gently dragging it between hi sharp teeth.

He’d never done anything like this before, and god it was amazing.

You moaned as he repeated the action of dragging your wet clit through his teeth, and a hand went down to grip his hair. He chuckled at your sounds, and swirled his tongue around your clit once more before moving it downward to slowly push into your opening.  
You let a quiet grunt escape you as you bucked your hips into his face, forcing his tongue deeper inside you.

He very slowly trust the wet organ in and out of you, teasing your walls with the tip of his tongue.

You were gasping at this point, and unable to think or breathe or speak. And god all you wanted as for him to drag your fucking clit between his teeth one more god damned time.

Your head spinning, you moaned his name.

You could one imagine what you looked like right now. Strands of hair were probably falling in front of your face, your eyebrows knitted, your mouth agape.

You tried to talk, you really did. But the heat that was pooled in your gut made it impossible for your brain to function.

And to make matters worse, soul had been staring you in the eyes the whole time he did this, driving you insane.

“fuck.” You panted, bucking your hips franticly to increase the speed of his thrusts.  
The he finally- fucking f I n a l l y- pulled his tongue out of you and dragged your clit through his teeth again, you came. Hard. All over the damn place.

You were surprised you didn’t rip all his hair out you were gripping it so tight. When you finally let go, soul stood, wiping your juices that were trickling down his chin off with the back of his hand.  
He returned his hands to his pockets as per usual and smiled at your exhausted, sprawled out figure on the couch.

“I think I’ve earned two pieces of pie at the very least.” You stared up at him, still catching your breath, and nodded.

While he disappeared into the kitchen to collect his reward, you put your underwear and pants back on with wobbly legs and sat back down as he came back into the room.

He handed you a piece of pie and the can of whipped cream and sat next to you, wrapping an arm around you as the both of you ate.

“y-you…” you muttered after swallowing your mouthful of pie, “you earned the whole damn pie.”

He laughed, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“well, if you thought that was good, wait until you get the whole package.” He said smoothly, making you laugh.

“like that’s ever gonna happen.” You said, squirting more whipped cream onto your pie.

“just give me some time. I’ll seduce you eventually.”

You rolled your eyes. “yeah right?”

“you wanna bet?”

You shrugged. “sure. How about…two whole pies you won’t get into my pants before October 6 next year.”

“make it three.”

“you’re on.”


End file.
